Helmets have typically included vents that allow the passage of air from the exterior to the interior of a helmet for the removal of heat and moisture from the head area of a user. Typically, the larger the vent holes in the helmet, the greater the quantities of heat and moisture that can be removed from the user. However, large vent holes may permit foreign objects to enter the vents, potentially causing injury to the head of the user.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide helmets having aesthetically pleasing and functional vents without exposing the user to the risks from the intrusion of foreign objects.